


i was dreaming we were running (from a city burning down)

by kyouyaed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kanry, M/M, idk implied sex, nouis is implied too, seasonal nicknames, some drinking, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Eggnog, I'mma ask you somethin'," Kanye replied. Harry sat up straighter and nodded seriously, tuning out Kendall and Burt. "If I kissed ya would you hit me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Kanye West and Harry Styles are sort of a thing but not really and everyone is sort of embarrassed for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was dreaming we were running (from a city burning down)

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is Kanye West x Harry Styles, yes this is a crack ship, yes I sail it.
> 
> edit: oy vey I should clarify some things: I'm not a fan of Kanye West and this is not meant to be taken seriously. (but I still might need psychiatric assistance.)

In December, they met at what Kanye dubbed a 'filthy white boy hipster hang out', but Harry simply asked if he wanted the press to mob them while they got coffee. Kanye begrudgingly agreed. The rapper ordered and paid for their coffee, ignoring Harry's protests.

"White chocolate latte with caramel and fudge for Kanye?" Harry smiled bemusedly as Kanye went and got his drink. And then - "Dark chocolate frappe with hazelnut and cinnamon for Eggnog?" Harry was sure his face was going to split with his smile.

\+ + +

In late March, Kanye made him go to Starbucks. He loaned Harry a jacket and a baseball cap to hide his ridiculous curls and Harry gave Kanye one of his warmer scarves and some sunglasses. While not completely inconspicuous, they weren't mobbed the second they walked into the coffee chain.

"Get a table, okay?" Harry murmured with a small smile. Kanye sneered but nonetheless found a table while Harry ordered. Harry quietly gave their first names and joined the rapper when their order was in and paid for.

"Took you long enough, Buttermilk," Kayne snapped. Harry smiled easily. "Did you order the whole goddamn menu?"

With an affectionate smile and sincere eyes, Harry replied with, "If that's what you wanted." Kanye looked away with a scowl.

"Don't be a fucking moron, Buttermilk."

\+ + +

In July, Harry managed to lure Kanye to a 50s style restaurant. In typical Kanye fashion, he complained about going there. Harry bore all his complaints with an amused smile, ordering a strawberry milkshake as Kanye ranted that famous men shouldn't have to sneak around to get some food together. Harry added some french fries to their order.

When their milkshake and fries came, Kanye stopped ranting long enough to notice there was only one milkshake.

"Thought we'd share," the British boy offered before biting into a fry.

"Why the fuck would you think that?" Kayne demanded, even as he unwrapped two straws and shoved them in the milkshake. Harry leaned forward and sipped from the milkshake, averting his gaze when Kanye stared at him. "Don't hog it all, Seafoam," Kanye snarled, snatching the milkshake away from the pop star. Harry laughed and wiped up the mess from the milkshake being ripped away while he was drinking.

"Should I order another?" Harry questioned with the smile that had unequivocally become his _Kanye_ smile.

"Don't fucking think about it."

\+ + +

On Halloween, Kanye showed up with Starbucks on Harry's front porch.

"I didn't know you were in England!" Harry greeted. Kanye shoved one of the drinks at him with a sneer and shoved past the Brit and into the house. "Kanye?" Harry wondered.

"I'm here anyway so shut the fuck up about it," Kanye snarled. Harry shut the door, locking out the autumn chill with it. "Home alone?"

Harry shook his head. "Louis is in the living room."

Kanye rolled his eyes. "Make him leave, Whipped Cream." Harry eyed the American with a half smile before walking forward. He turned Kanye to face the other way and gently nudged him that way. "Are you fucking listening to me?"

Instead of answering, Harry called out, "Louis?"

"Haz," Louis shouted back.

"We need eggs from the Farmer's Market."

Kanye stared at him with an unreadable expression, even when Louis grumbled his way to the hall, glared at Kanye, and left.

"You don't need damn eggs, Whipped Cream," Kanye snapped. Harry merely smiled and sipped at his coffee.

\+ + +

In November, Louis was the one to bring up Kanye. "Winter, right?" Is how he started. When Harry nodded, the older boy mused, "D'ya reckon you're Eggnog in his phone then?"

His words left Harry confused. He told Louis as such and earned a loud laugh in return.

\+ + +

In late February, Louis asked, "Buttermilk?" And when Harry perked up, Louis could only cackle.

\+ + +

In June, Louis and Niall called him Seafoam. They laughed when Harry looked around as if expecting Kanye to be there.

\+ + +

In September, Kanye called him.

"Yo, Whipped Cream," he'd said. "When you gonna be in LA?"

"Not sure... Sometime in the spring, probably," Harry admitted thoughtfully.

"Make it Thanksgiving."

\+ + +

In November, Harry was properly introduced to the Kardashians. Harry wasn't sure of the nature of his and Kanye's relationship, but Kim seemed to welcome him in easy enough, so Harry didn't put much thought into it.

"Harry Styles," she said and the way she touched his arm made him queasy. "Didn't know angels celebrated Thanksgiving." The smile Harry had on had nothing to do with Kim and everything to do with Kanye's hand at the small of his back.

In a bitter tone, Kayne told her, "Didn't know sluts could touch angels." And before Harry was able to chide Kanye on slut shaming, the rapper was pushing him out into the kitchen. Harry's smile never wavered.

\- - -

Harry was full from pumpkin pie, dozing off while Kendall and Burt argued about something or other, when Kanye sat down next to him.

"Kanye," the curly haired boy greeted sleepily.

"Eggnog, I'mma ask you somethin'," Kanye replied. Harry sat up straighter and nodded seriously, tuning out Kendall and Burt. "If I kissed ya would you hit me?"

In response, Harry kissed him.

\+ + +

On New Year's Eve, Louis jokingly asked him if he was in love with Kanye West. When Harry didn't answer right away, Louis could only sigh.

"When you love someone, Harold, you tell them."

Harry was at least coherent enough to ask, "Like you and Niall?" The violent pillow fight after that was completely worth it.

\+ + +

In April, Kanye brought Harry chocolate from Russia. They laid on the couch and fed each other chocolate while reruns of Classic Who played in the background. Harry hadn't known he liked his hair being petted and tugged until that moment.

"Your dick hard, Buttermilk?" Kanye asked bluntly. Harry flushed profusely, the blush worsening when Kanye popped a peppermint filled chocolate in his mouth and went down on him.

It didn't help that Louis and Niall had poor timing. All parties could have gone without Louis and Niall seeing the rapper's head between Harry's legs and without them hearing the pop star sobbing Kanye's name.

\+ + +

In August, against Modest!'s will, Kanye took Harry to a private island for a week. Modest! told the press that Harry was with a girl. It backfired on them when Kanye's private interview with E! went public because Kanye West had no shame.

"Yeah, I'm takin' Harry Styles to my private island, no you may not fucking bring a camera crew." And that was that, really.

Harry was happy to be on the island with Kanye. It was a good get away for them and, though Harry wouldn't say it out loud, it proved that Kanye wasn't just playing around with him.

"Seafoam!" Kanye shouted. "Don't fucking sit there. Get over here."

Harry might have fallen a few times in his haste to get to the bed.

\+ + +

In November, Harry called Kanye.

"What do you want?" was what Harry was greeted with. The brunet was flustered, only held together by Louis' and Niall's banter and Kanye's voice on the phone. "Are you jackin' off? I can hear you breathing, Whipped Cream."

"What?" Harry blurted, startled. Kanye only laughed. "Of course I'm not!"

"Then what is it?" When Harry took a deep breath, the black man snapped, "If you're breakin' up with me, you better fuckin' grow a pair and do it in person."

"Kanye," Harry said soothingly, smiling a bit. "That's _definitely_ not why I called. When can you be in London next?" Harry swore he could hear Kanye's grin.

\+ + +

On Christmas, Kanye met Harry's family. Anne had taken to Kanye relatively well, considering he was Kanye West, in his 30s, dating her twenty-one year old son. Gemma had been less impressed.

Harry was relieved when Kanye brought out presents for the two women. He bought Anne a necklace which the woman cooed over. Harry was proud to say that Kanye won over Gemma Styles with a rather impressive box of scarves.

When they all turned to Kanye expectantly, he snapped, "What?"

"Did you get Harry anything?" Anne coaxed. Kanye looked between the three of them before digging in his jeans pockets. With a few swear words, Kanye got up and left the room. He returned shortly with a bag that he threw none too gently at the pop star.

"There ya go, Eggnog," Kanye muttered, dropping down on the couch beside Harry.

With a quick kiss, Harry told the rapper, "I love you," before tearing into the bag. Anne focused on Harry as he pulled out a stunning rolex watch, an iPhone 5, and an expensive camera and Gemma pretended not to see that ridiculous smile on Kanye's face.

\+ + +

In early May, they found a penthouse in LA that they both liked. After a lot of arguing, they split the down payment on it. A week later, they found a small one bedroom flat in London that Harry loved and Kanye tolerated.

"Buttermilk," Kanye warned as Harry pulled out his wallet. When Harry beamed at him, Kanye dropped his gaze.

\+ + +

In mid-July, Louis brought strangely flavored crisps and vodka to their flat-warming party. Niall bought them flavored lube. Zayn bought them Kurig coffee and tea mixes and Liam bought them a Kurig coffee maker.

When Louis proposed a drinking game, Liam had to coerce Harry into joining. It was a simple game; try the weird crisps and if you cringed or made a face, you took a shot.

Harry got pissed first, slurring his words and falling into Kanye's lap before Kanye had even taken a shot. When Harry fell asleep, Kayne paid for a cab for the other four and scooped Harry up to carry him to bed.

"Kanye..."

"Go the hell to sleep, Seafoam."

"Love you lots."

"I know, Seafoam."

\+ + +

In late September, they bought special seasonal wine and had a night in for their house warming in the penthouse. They curled up on the couch and watched a TiVoed marathon of America's Next Top Model.

"Hungry," Harry complained sleepily, wiggling against Kanye as if that would help relieve his hunger.

Kanye grumbled for a few moments, face pressed against Harry's neck. The British boy laughed with Kanye's breath on his neck. "Kanye," he murmured, laughing when Kanye's hands came up to tickle his sides. "Stop, stop," Harry protested between laughs, his voice cutting off to a low groan when Kanye nipped his neck.

Hours later, television and clothes forgotten, the two lounged languidly on the couch, legs tangled together as they sipped their wine and stroked each other's skin not with the intent to arouse but more just to touch.

"Love you," Harry murmured, pressing a wine flavored kiss to Kanye's mouth.

"Yeah," Kanye replied softly. "Love you too, Pumpkin." He was rewarded with a sudden kiss and wine spilled over the both of them. Neither male cared that they were lying on a wine soaked couch as they moved together, breathing out sweet nothings and names against each others skin.

"Kanye... Kayne, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck KanyeKanyeKanyeKanyeKanye please please I love you I love you Kanye fuck me fuck fuck-"

\+ + +

They brought in the new year moaning each other's names.

\+ + +

On Easter, Kanye bought Louis and Niall their own penthouse in London.

\+ + +

In July, Gemma asked when they were going to get married. Harry stammered uselessly and Kanye shut him up with a, "Seafoam," and a kiss. Gemma didn't get an answer.

\+ + +

In October, Harry found out he was able to make Kanye come with dirty talk alone. He knew he shouldn't have done it during their exclusive E! interview, but when Kanye slammed him against the back of the door in their penthouse and snarled, "You're in for it now, Pumpkin," Harry knew it was worth it.

\+ + +

On 1 January, Gemma and Anne showed up at their LA home and Harry made them all dinner. Harry served them, giving Kanye an extra spoonful. Before Harry could sit down, Kanye grabbed his arm and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Harry Styles, I love you."

The dish in Harry's hands clattered to the floor and he turned bright red. "You called me Harry," he breathed.

"I been datin' yo' ass for five goddamn years," Kanye snapped, pushing Harry to sit down. "Imma damn well call you Harry if I want to."

Gemma's laugh reminded them both that the two women were there. "Will you get married already?"

"Shut up Gemma," Harry groused, surging over to kiss Kanye. "Love you, Kanye."

Kanye kissed him back. "Love you too, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i put this on tumblr. [click](http://heartachehoran.tumblr.com/post/68133984901/i-was-dreaming-we-were-running-from-a-city-burning)
> 
> So yeah this started because people were making jokes about Kendall and Harry dating and Kanye being mean to Harry and it just exploded and imploded from there lmao. I can't help it. It just sort of happened but I ridiculously fell in love with this stupid as fuck ship I'm really not sorry at all.
> 
> Please if you hate it, tell me, if you like it, tell me. I need to know for science.


End file.
